


Vote Taiga!

by aquabluejay



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Art, Fan Art, I got a little carried away, Taiga for President, exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/pseuds/aquabluejay
Summary: MaskedRider2030 requested: "It may be a little late for this... but Taiga for president?"
Campaign Buttons for Taiga's campaign to become POTUS.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaskedRider2030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedRider2030/gifts).



> Saga for VP!
> 
> I still need to finish Kiva, so I don't know whether or not Taiga wins the election yet! ;)

 

 

Based on these historic campaign buttons:


End file.
